


before I drag you down

by sad_goomy



Series: garlic cloves AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lonashipping, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, can be read as a standalone piece, if I'm going to hell for this then I'm going in style and taking you all with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: This probably isn't what the Slayer handbook meant when it said to "take care of vampires."





	before I drag you down

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read garlic cloves, here's all you need to know:  
1\. Gladion is a vampire  
2\. Moon is a Slayer  
3\. This was bound to happen after 21 chapters of thinly-veiled sexual tension

[[♪ Bleed Magic - I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME ♪]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4Bf8Qhe59U)

They crash into her bedroom, his lips on her neck as he carries her to the bed. He sets her down, but she refuses to break from his body, dragging him along with her as she brings his lips back to hers. 

Gladion isn’t entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream, but Moon shoves that question out of his mind when her hands are tugging at the hem of his shirt. They part for just a moment, just long enough for her to pull the fabric over his head and toss it into some corner before they come back together, her warm hands smoothing over the cool expanse of his chest. He settles between her legs, his lips back on her neck as he finds a particularly sensitive spot under her ear and nips. 

“Gladion...” She gasps, hips jerking and nails digging into his shoulders. 

Only when he’s sure that he’s left a mark does he move his mouth to her ear, and they haven’t even started but his voice is already wrecked. “I love how you say my name.” 

He can feel her smile against his cheek, feel the hum in her chest as she purrs, “Play your cards right and I’ll scream it for you.” 

Everything in his body is electric, his head dropping to her shoulder as he desperately ruts against her, catching the whine escaping her mouth with his own as she nearly begs for more friction. One of his hands is running up her bare leg, stopping just before the hem of the band shirt, and she breaks their kiss to look at him with eyes that are all dilated pupils and hazy lust. 

“Touch me.” 

But he smirks, keeping his hand still as he traces her jawline with chaste kisses. 

“I already am.” 

“Tease,” she accuses, and he chuckles, accepting the title. Considering how much she’s teased him tonight, it’s only fair that he enjoys an upper hand for a moment. 

And it’s only for a moment, as she removes her right hand from his shoulder, dragging it down her chest, her stomach, in between their bodies. His brows furrow, face lifting just enough to meet her eyes as she gives him a mischievous grin. 

“What are you–” 

Her hand slides under the shirt and her hips jerk and she gasps, holding his stare as his pants grow painfully tighter with the realization of what she’s doing right underneath him. 

She’s touching herself, and watching him watch her as she moans, unapologetic and shameless in her pleasure. 

He kisses her with an insatiable hunger, the hand on her thigh tightening its grip as she writhes underneath him. Her gasp breaks off the kiss, a breathy, beautiful sound that has him desperately moving the hand on her thigh up in order to replace hers. 

Before he can even reach her hip, her other hand grabs his wrist lightly, and he’s worried for half a second until he catches the look on her face and realizes she’s toying with him. The hand between her thighs continues, and it’s torturous to see her expression twisting in ecstasy and knowing he isn’t the reason why. 

“I want to touch you.” It’s on the border of begging, but with just enough bite to send a shiver down her spine that transforms into heat in her abdomen. 

Her tone is a carbon copy of his earlier teasing lilt. “You already are.” 

He growls, easily taking both her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. She lets him, biting her lip to temper her smile as his other hand finally moves under her shirt, and with just a brush of his fingers against her core she’s gasping, entire body curling up towards his. 

She’s so wet, and the thought had crossed his mind that she wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt, but she really isn’t wearing _ anything _and that realization alone has his hips jerking against her leg. He toys with her for a moment, fingers dragging a slow circle along her clit as she grinds against his hand. 

When he finally slips a finger in she swears she’s on the edge already, a high-pitched keen filling the air. 

“Fuck,” she whispers when his thumb applies pressure to her clit and another finger slides into her, curling just so. He looks down at her, eyes unfocused and lost as she pants, staring up at him with parted lips as she whimpers, “Gladion...” 

His lips travel up the column of her throat as his fingers work her open even faster. “Thought you promised to scream it.” 

She chuckles lightly, or at least tries to but he’s building the tension in her and stealing her concentration. “Then you’ll have to do a little more than tha-_ ah!” _

The gasp is partially out of surprise, as she was so focused on the hand between her legs that she failed to notice his other had let go of her wrists as he traveled down her body, settling himself on the edge of the bed and between her legs before sucking a purple mark onto her hip. 

He looks up, smirking against her skin as his hand leaves her. She very nearly whines at the loss, until she realizes how close his mouth is to her entrance, biting her lip at the thought of what might come next. 

(With any luck, it’ll be her.) 

With her legs over his shoulders, now he hesitates, looking up at her when he’s just a breath away from where she needs him. “Can I–” 

_ “Yes.” _

It’s equal parts demand and plea, and has him chuckling as he rests his cheek on her inner thigh. “How do you know what I was going to ask?” 

Her glare is undercut by the flush of arousal across her cheeks and how her hands twist into the bedsheets, nearly tearing them in frustration as she huffs, “Because it’s not rocket science and I’m so close if you don’t do _something _I swear I’ll stake you.” 

Part of him wants to quip back, tease her just a little more, but he decides to put his mouth to better use. 

He’s lapping at her folds and she throws her head back, body lifting at the contact. She very nearly grinds her hips against him, but his hands pin her down, keeping her still as he watches her reactions, dragging his tongue and circling her clit before he sucks – her soul very nearly leaves her body. 

When he adds his hand back in the mix, her soul really does leave her as she screams his name a moment later, the vampire working her through her orgasm as it ripples through her body. 

She lies back, arms by her head as she tries to catch her breath, entire body feeling boneless and blissed out. He stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and drinking in the sight of her, memorizing her swollen lips and the hickeys on bare skin peeking out of the shirt. With her looking absolutely spent, he glances around the room for his shirt, realizing it landed by the door and turning to go pick it up. 

A hand grabbing his wrist stops him, and he looks back to see her now on her knees at the edge of the bed, brows furrowed as she asks, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

His voice is soft, hesitant as he mumbles, “You should get some rest.” 

Her fingers toy with the hem of the shirt, drawing his eyes to the movement and missing the dangerous spark in her eyes. 

“Can I convince you to stay?” 

Then the shirt is lifting and tossed on the ground, and she’s completely bare in front of him. 

It’s a very convincing argument. 

He can’t bring himself to move, his lips parted but absolutely no words coming to mind as she shifts forward, just enough to tug on his belt and undo it. His voice comes back to him, although his tongue is tripping over itself. “You don’t need to...” 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” She tugs his pants down, palming him through the fabric of his boxers as he lets out a hiss. Her lips are right against his ear, her hand moving along his length slowly, teasing as she whispers with a wicked smile, “I need to touch you, need to see you unravel, need you inside me as I scream for you to go harder, faster.” 

Her hand moves, her fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers as she pulls back to look at him, searching his face for an answer. “If you’ll let me.” 

_ “Please.” _ There’s no denying he’s begging now, but he can’t bring himself to care when he can see every inch of her skin and her hands are so close and he’s never been so hard in his life. 

She grins, taking mercy on him and pulling down his underwear as she pulls him into another kiss. He kicks the last of his clothing off his legs as he follows her further onto the bed, refusing to stop his tongue’s exploration of her mouth as she settles back against the headboard and continues stroking him. One of his hands props him up, and the other goes to her breast; she moans into his mouth when his thumb drags over her nipple. 

When his mouth leaves hers to instead latch onto her other breast, she gasps, thighs clenching to try for any sort of friction, some sort of relief to the heat building once more. She leans towards her nightstand, somehow managing to open the second drawer despite his onslaught on her chest, and her hand digs around for a moment before she pulls out a condom. 

He glances at it, removing his mouth from her skin after leaving yet another mark in the valley between her breasts, and takes it quickly. When he sits back on his heels, she watches for a moment as he opens the package, before deciding it’s now her life’s mission to distract him from it. She sits up, going to his side as her hands tangle themselves in his hair, her breath hot against his neck before she bites. 

“That’s my job.” It’s half of a moan and half of a breathless laugh, and he can feel her lips pulling up into a smile against his skin as he manages to get the condom on, asking quickly, “Lube?” 

She takes his hand and leads it back to the apex of her thighs, and he has to bite back a groan when he realizes she’s still incredibly slick. “I think we’ll be okay.” After pressing a delicate kiss to the bitemark she left on him, her voice is husky, ragged but wanting more as she asks, “How do you want me?” 

“I want to see you.” Suddenly he’s embarrassed, and she bites her cheek, her chest swelling with endearment as he glances away, not quite able to look at her as he admits quietly, “I-I want to remember this.” 

Unable to resist, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the corner of his mouth, only to pull away and raise a brow. “You say that like this is the only time this is happening.” 

His eyes widen as he looks back at her. “You want to do this again?” 

“Considering I’m already thinking of what I want to do to you for rounds two, three, and seven tonight, not to mention next time, yes.” 

And it’s impossible not to kiss her after that, following her as she lies down and wraps her legs around his waist as he lines himself up. He looks up at her, biting his lip and waiting until she nods, and then his hips are moving and she moans something that’s supposed to be his name as he bottoms out. 

He leans forward, his hands on either side of her head and his forehead on her shoulder as she catches her breath and adjusts to his size. After a moment, she mumbles, “You can move.” 

“Unless we want this to be over embarrassingly quickly, I need another minute.” 

She laughs lightly along with him, her hands beginning to trace idle shapes into his back. When her body starts begging for some sort of friction, she turns her head, placing a kiss on his jawline before moving to bite lightly at his earlobe, smiling at the sharp intake of breath, a leftover instinct from more human days. 

“Did you not hear the very vulnerable thing I just said?” he groans, and his hips jerk just a little, just enough to give her all the reason she needs to drop her shame and admit exactly what she’s doing. 

“Just giving you a little motivation to fuck me until I forget my name.” 

And that gets him moving, and she lifts her hips to meet him for every thrust, her nails leaving angry red marks down his back. He kisses her, swallowing her moans as he moves faster, bringing a hand between them as she gasps. She’s panting now, beyond words as he groans, movements growing sloppy and desperate as she whimpers when the finger circling her clit presses more forcefully. 

His face is shifting, he can feel it as the last of his restraint is swallowed instead by the monster fighting to claw out. Before she can see his red eyes and the black veins, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, trying to regain some self-control even as she’s begging for more and he only thrusts harder. 

But even through her lust-drunk haze, she can see the edges of the black veins, can see through what he’s trying to do, and she’s not having any of it. She takes his face in her hands, gently forcing him to look at her, to see the state he’s brought her to no matter his. If anything, his red eyes goad her on, her moans growing louder. 

“Bite me.” 

The rhythm stutters for a moment as his eyes widen, but she’s biting her lip and smiling, eager breath catching in her throat when his fangs come out and he goes for her neck. She hisses at the puncture, and he doesn’t really drink from her but the rush is all she needs to tumble over the edge, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as he finds his own release with a few more drags of his hips. 

When he pulls out of her, she stares up at him wide-eyed, not really seeing through the thick fog of the aftershocks of her pleasure. He kisses the two puncture marks on her neck lightly as his face shifts back to normal, and she giggles that it tickles; he can’t help but smile as he gets off the bed to take care of the condom. 

She stretches out on the bed, radiant in her afterglow and forcing him to stare before he joins her, sliding into bed behind her and pulling her body flush against his. The bite mark is bleeding just slightly, and he can’t help himself as his tongue reaches out to lick it clean, smirking when she whimpers at the sensation. 

They lay like that for a moment, but then his hand is tracing the curve of her waist and his mouth is pressing kisses into her freckled shoulder blade, and her hips writhe against his of their own accord. 

His voice is wrecked, a low rumble in her ear as he purrs, “So what were those ideas for round two?” 

With a laugh, she turns and gives him an impish smile, and in a blur of movement she’s on top of him, pinning his hands above his head as her breath ghosts over his lips. 

“I recall someone liked when I was bossy.” 

He swallows hard, deciding in that moment that if this is round two, then he can’t wait for what’s waiting for him at round seven.

**Author's Note:**

> oops, I guess I write smut now


End file.
